bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Verdant Emperor Daros
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30956 |no = 1626 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 158 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 62, 92, 96, 100 |normal_distribute = 20, 25, 35, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 62, 65, 92, 96, 100, 104 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 15, 10, 20, 13, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 62, 65, 68, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112 |sbb_distribute = 12, 9, 8, 12, 9, 8, 15, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 62, 65, 68, 71, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |ubb_distribute = 9, 6, 5, 4, 9, 6, 5, 4, 13, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Long, long ago, Daros was one of the Six Imperial Gods that ruled before the Divine Ten. A higher deity known as the Verdant Emperor, he ruled over the Vriksha region. Although the Verdant Emperor tended to spoil his daughter, the Heavenly Empress, to an extreme, he was a deity of love and bountiful harvests. As such, scholars believe he cared deeply for plants and animals, and that the people of the Vriksha region lived without fear under his protection. When conflict broke out between the other Imperial Gods, he called for a ceasefire out of concern for the mortal realm's suffering and the conflict's ultimate futility. Unfortunately, the tales tell us that this drew the Ardent Empress's enmity, and that she went on to slay Daros. |summon = Very well, leave it to me. I am the god of love and good harvests. I will shield you from calamity. |fusion = An offering...for me? I will need to work off this debt, I suppose. That is just the way of the world. |evolution = |hp_base = 5368 |atk_base = 2031 |def_base = 2042 |rec_base = 1693 |hp_lord = 7696 |atk_lord = 2793 |def_lord = 2783 |rec_lord = 2308 |hp_anima = 8588 |rec_anima = 2070 |atk_breaker = 3031 |def_breaker = 2545 |def_guardian = 3021 |rec_guardian = 2189 |def_oracle = 2664 |rec_oracle = 2665 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Earth Lord's Upheaval |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when HP is below 50% |lsnote = 200% BB Atk & 20% damage reduction |bb = Grand Subduction |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, negates critical, elemental damage for 1 turn & slight Spark damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 20% Spark reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Earthen Blade: Schdorva |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% x HP / base max HP, 10% HP, 160% Atk, 25% HP to Atk, Def, Rec & 300% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Eternal Foundation |ubbdescription = 17 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts max HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1500% x HP / base max HP, 30% HP, 40% HP to Atk, Def, Rec, & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 1400 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Much Ado About Nothing |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & negates all status ailments |esnote = 30% Atk & Def |evofrom = |evointo = 30957 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Totem |evomats6 = Earth Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Daros1 }}